Harrison's CGI Adventures
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: A new take on Harrison's adventures in a all new spin-off series based on the main franchise. Seriously the fourth wall does not exist in this series, I mean that one part in chapter- *gets smacked on the head* ouch! Sorry I can't give spoilers, you'll just need to find out for yourself while I get the narrator.
1. Episode 1

This is a new fanfic series based on the main franchise Harrison Universe. Just like Sonic Boom, this series features redesigns but is not a reboot but is instead a spin-off franchise set in its own continuity. Just like Sonic Boom, this fanfiction world will reset after the end of every chapter. Keep note: I do not own Sonic Boom or any other borrowed franchise in this series.

In a house in a town on an island there lived a seven teen year old boy named Harrison Cora, Harrison had brown hair and eyes and wore a blue hoodie, blue fingerless gloves, a long white scarf, gray pants with a blue strip on one side of each one, and light blue flip flop crocs, also a glowing bracelet on his right rist and a necklace.

He was in his house sitting on the couch with his best friend Miles, who had slightly long brown hair and brown eyes and was eight teen years old. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt, black pants, chain bracelets along with a glowing stone on his right rist, also green shoes.

"Ugh!" Harrison shouted.

Miles ignored him and read his book.

"I'm bored!" Harrison complained.

Miles got slightly annoyed with Harrison's complaining.

"Let's do something Mile" Harrison said.

"Dude," Miles replied, "It's Miles. Does that have to be my nickname?"

Harrison responded, "Yeah. What's wrong with Mile?"

Then they argued, "Miles!"

Harrison replied, "Yeah Mile."

Miles then shouted, "Miles! There's an s."

Harrison smiled and replied, "Yeah, but I like Mile better."

Miles slapped his head in annoyance.

Then suddenly a six teen year old girl with a long sleeve pink shirt, a pink skirt, a pink bracelet on her right rist, and long brown hair that grew to her back but was stripped into a ponytail, and brown eyes along with white shoes came through the door.

"Hey guys," The girl said, "Get up your lazy buts it's time for adventure!"

Harrison stood up and said in excitement, "Really?! That's great I was so bored!"

Miles stood up and said calmly, "What's up Aerith?!"

Aerith pointed outside, "Jessie found some robots attacking the town and it's our time to save the day!"

Harrison pointed out, "Normally I would refuse cuz I don't like fighting. But since It means saving the citizens count me in!"

Then the three teens ran outside.

When they got out they found a young thirteen year old girl with hair dyed in pink, red eyes and wore a dark purple dress with a skirt and pink shoes came up along with a fifth teen year old boy in jungle clothes and black hair and eyes.

"You guys made it." The boy said.

"You guys are so slow!" the girl said.

"What're you talking about Jessie?" Aerith asked, "We only came out of the house and you were waiting. I wasn't even gone long at all!"

Jessie pointed and corrected, "When it comes to my sweet boys Harrison and Milely Wily you can't waste any time at all!"

Harrison then asked, "There's a guy named Milely? When can I meet him?"

Aerith slapped her head and sighed.

Miles then shouted to the gang, "What're we standing here for?! Let's go!"

Then the gang went to the town to save the people when suddenly when they got there, they found out Team Sonic already did that.

"Again?!" The other boy shouted.

Aerith patted him on the back and said, "It's okay George, we'll have our chance."

Harrison rubbed his chin and then asked, "Did we get mistaken for Team Sonic? Cuz if we didn't we wouldn't be out here."

Miles then sighed.

At Harrison's House…

Harrison and his friends were all sitting down and hanging out.

"It's just so unfair!" Miles shouted, "I mean I know were not as skilled as Team Sonic but at least we know how to handle robots. Why can't they let us try for once?!"

Jessie patted him on the shoulder and said, "Miley Wily, I don't care if you save the day or not because I think you and Harrison are so handsome and strong."

Miles said being creeped out, "Okay I really need a fanboy."

Harrison rubbed his chin and then asked, "Does Miley live around here?"

Miles looked at Harrison badly.

Harrison then changed the subject, "Okay I'm abit bumped too but to be honest, I'd rather risk my life at Mt. Safety than fight. And boy is that name inaccurate."

Aerith then said, "Maybe we're doing this wrong. Maybe we can't wait for adventure, we have to look for it."

George then got excited, "Adventure! Oh I love adventure, you know what they say: Adventure's out there!"

He continued talking about adventure meanwhile the others ignored him and talked to each other.

Miles then got an idea and said to Harrison, "Oh Harrison I know there's a special adventure for you out in the middle of the ocean."

Harrison gasped and said, "What?! Why didn't you tell me from the moment I was born?! Or when I woke up or ate breakfast, lunch or Sea Salt or when I-"

Miles cutted in, "I get it just go."

Harrison nodded and said, "I'd better not be too late now!"

So he grapped his sword and went out and ran toward the beach. When he got there he ran into the ocean and waited.

"Greetings ocean," Harrison said as he stared straightly into the ocean, "I've come seeking adventure."

He turned to the left but found nothing, he looked to the right but found nothing.

"Not a problem," Harrison shouted in a heroic voice, "I know adventure's here somewhere. I just have to find it."

Harrison then ran through the water and said, "Now this is exciting, the star of this series on his own adventure. Come along reader to destiny!"

Shhh. Be quiet Harrison they're not supposed to hear that.

"Oh sorry."

Anyway back at the house…

Aerith had been thinking about it and thought of something.

"What's on your mind sis?" Jessie asked.

"You know what? Miles gave me an idea: maybe we can't wait for adventure to find us, maybe WE have to find adventure ourselves."

Miles scoffed and then replied, "Dude I was just doing that to get rid of the nimrod."

George joined in and said, "Nonsense my friend, you know what I always say: Adventure's out there!"

Jessie jumped on the couch and said, "You're right! What're a bunch of cuties like us doing sitting around here waiting for adventure to find us when that'll never happen? We could find our own adventure or better yet we could make up our own adventure!"

Miles thought about for a second and then smiled while saying, "Well now that I think about it, it's not such a bad idea after all."

George explained, "I say we all go our own way to find our own story for today."

Aerith got excited and said, "Now that's more like it! Let's do it!"

Jessie shouted in excitement, "Yay! Our own adventure awaits us!"

She jumped to get through the window but hit the wall instead.

She got up and said in dizzy pain, "Don't worry sweeties, my spirit's still high."

Aerith sighed and asked, "Would you mind using the door next time?"

Miles replied, "Yeah I already had to pay for your first ten operations. That's Eggman's weight amount of rings down the drain."

Meanwhile back with Harrison…

Harrison was hiding in some bushes near the beach and watching the water quieting, with a hunters look in his eyes.

"You can never be too careful," Harrison said quietly to himself with his sword ready at will, "The adventure this ocean has to offer me has to come out at some point. It'll show up soon."

Miles…

Miles walked through the town searching for his own adventure. He looked to the left then the right but nothing was found.

"Man," Miles said to himself, "Maybe I should've went with Harrison. Maybe there really was adventure there."

Suddenly, a cry for help pounded against his ear drum.

"Help," a woman cried, "My cat's stuck in a tree."

Miles rubbed his hands and said, "Perfect timing, statue here I come."

He ran to the woman and said, "I will save your pet lady."

So he rubbed his chin and thought of what to do.

"Maybe." He said as he wound up his fist for a punch.

He punched the tree causing no vibrations what so ever.

"Oh shut up you stupid sky god."

Hey I'm just doing my job.

"Stop goofing around," the lady shouted, "Get my cat down or I'll bring you down!"

"Okay, okay." Miles said in anger, "Now let's see."

He went and got a big hammer from a shed nearby. He prepared his swing and gave it a hard hammer hit, but still nothing.

"How does Amy do it," Miles said, "It looked so easy when she did it."

The lady was tapping her feet on the ground get really impatient.

"Good news lady," Miles said, "I'm full of ideas."

So he got a ladder which finally pleased the lady.

"About time." The lady said in relief.

So Miles climbed up the ladder to get the cat.

"Here kitty kitty," Miles in a funny voice, "Come here and make me a hero your stupid furball."

The cat got scared because of the unfamiliar face and scratched Miles across his face.

Miles screamed in pain causing him to fall backwards.

The lady giggled and said, "Oh did I forget to mention he doesn't like strangers. Let me get him."

The lady climbed up the ladder, grapped her cat, and walked away happily.

Miles got up and shouted, "Hey! Don't I get a thanks? It's the thought that counts right?! Get back here you old hag!"

He chased the lady which caused the lady to get angry.

"Old hag?" the lady asked, "I'm not Grandma yet sonny!"

She put down her cat and shouted, "Sick him boy!"

The cat jumped on Miles' face and scratched him again causing Miles to scream in pain.

The cat went back to the lady as she said, "Come along Milford, we've got plans people that are actually generous."

Miles moaned in pain and said, "I hope everyone's having just as bad luck as me. Especially with the scratches."

Aerith…

Aerith stumbled through the forest and then saw a poor little husky surrounded by Moto Bugs.

"There's the adventure I've been looking for." She said to herself.

She jumped in and said to the husky, "Don't worry little guy I'll save you."

The husky stopped crying and said, "Thank goodness."

So Aerith tried a karate kick, but nothing happened.

"Uhh," she was confused about the results.

"Just kidding, heh just kidding." She said to the husky.

She got focused again and said, "Okay robuts, this time is for real!"

She did a karate chop much harder this time, but nothing happened.

The husky stood up and tapped his foot in obvious Impatience.

She got annoyed from his tapping and shouted, "You know you could run to safety now!"

The husky walked in disappointment and said, "That totally killed the moment. Call me when it's over."

She growled in anger and shouted back in sarcasm, "You're welcome!"

She turned back to the robots and said, "You'll pay for embarrassing me like that, take this!"

She ran up and gave one a headbutt.

…

She fell over dizzy on the ground.

"Oh my head," She said in dizziness, "Not the best idea."

One of the Moto Bugs eyes rolled as they went away.

Aerith stood up, still dizzy, and said, "Yeah, that's right. Don't mess with…."

But then she fell over again before she could finish.

"Nappy, nappy time." She said in dizziness.

Jessie…

She walked through the store walking through, looking for more pink hair color spray.

"Hmmm, hmmm." She hummed to herself.

She looked to the self on the left then the right looking for a hair spray.

While she was walking she found what she was looking for: a pink hair spray.

"Ah, here's the cutest one," She said to herself, "This'll sure to get the boys knocking down my door now."

She walked up to the front, walked to the stand to purchase her item and said to the worker there, "I'd like to buy this one please."

The worker took the hair spray and scanned it.

"5 rings." The worker said.

So Jessie paid for the spray and said, "Isn't this a fun adventure?"

The worker said in a boring voice, "Believe me kid, get out more for real fun adventure."

Jessie scoffed and said, "Party-pooper."

George…

George was swinging on vines in the forest looking for adventure.

"Oh where oh where is adventure," George sang to himself, "Oh where oh where could it be?"

When suddenly a cry for help bounded against his ear drum.

"Ah," George said, "The beautiful sound of people in need of help, and what would this jungle do without its hero George?"

He followed the sound of the cry for help and found a little girl in a cute dress having trouble opening a jar of cookies.

"Fear not little girl," George said heroically, "For your friendly hero of the jungle is here!"

The little girl looked confused and just looked at him.

"What's the trouble? Robbery, murder? Well tell me and stop testing my patience!"

The little girl just said calmly, "I just need help opening this jar of cookies."

George's excitement disappeared and he groaned as he opened the jar for her.

"Here." He said.

"No thanks," The little girl replied, "I'm over it now."

And then she turned and walked home.

George did not know how to react to this so all he did was go to the nearest ocean cliff and threw the cookies into the ocean.

Meanwhile in the ocean….

The cookies in the jar floated out of the jar underwater and the fish ate them with a smile.

At Miles' house….

Miles, Aerith, Jessie, and George all returned with three of them not having fun while one is satisfied.

Aerith groaned and said, "Finding adventure is harder than it looks."

George said in disappointment, "I can't believe I wasted so many vines just to open a jar. A jar!"

Jessie replied, "Well unlike you all, I had fun and I bet Harrison's having fun too."

Hearing his name, Miles remembered something, "Oh yeah, Harrison."

He got up from the couch and went outside.

"I gotta get Harrison back and tell him the truth."

At the beach…

Harrison was in the water still looking for adventure.

"Take your time," Harrison said in an adventurous voice, "I'm ready for it when you are."

He looked to the right, but nothing, then he looked to the left and saw a runaway boat at full speed with someone driving it.

"A vase!" Harrison shouted as he ran and swung his sword at the motor. Cutting it off the boat, causing it to stop.

"Ha ha!" Harrison laughed as the man in the boat jumped off the boat.

"Hey what're you doing kid?!" The man shouted.

Harrison then just shoved the man down and pointed his sword to his face causing the man to freeze.

"Freeze criminal!" Harrison shouted, "I know exactly what're you planning, but I won't let that happen. For I the great Harrison Cora have stopped you in your evil tracks!"

Miles arrived in the beach to get Harrison.

"Harrison," Miles shouted in boredom, "To tell you the truth, there is no ad-"

But he took a good look at what's happening and ran toward him.

"Harrison!" Miles shouted as he ran infront of them, "What're you doing?!"

Harrison put his sword in the sand and said, "Not to worry Miles, I won. You don't need to be scared anymore."

The man asked Miles, "Wait, do you know this boy?"

Miles waved his hands and said with a fake smile, "No, no of course not. I've never seen that boy in my life."

Harrison was confused and asked, "But Miles I thought we were best friends and even better best buddies."

Miles waved and tried to shush up Harrison but Harrison continued talking.

"Is it because of me taking some of your rings to by Sea Salts for me? I'm sorry bro I was gonna pay you back the 200 rings I owe ya bud."

Miles put his head on his hand and sighed.

Then suddenly a husky cop came up to them and asked, "Excuse me, did you catch that man?"

Miles said in an innocent voice, "Nope not at all!"

Harrison said in confidence, "He didn't, but I did!"

Miles whispered through his teeth, "Shut up!"

The cop walked up and put cuffs on the man and explained, "This man stole some plans from a Science Fair to make rockets to blast the earth's core."

Miles was shocked of what he heared.

The cop continued, "You two just saved the planet."

Miles asked in confusion, "What?!"

Harrison crossed his arms and said, "I know."

Miles shouted at Harrison, "Wha- no you didn't know!"

The man shouted at the boys as he was being taken away, "I'll get you for this! I swear this planet will fall before me!"

Another cop came to them and asked, "Would you two come with me? The mayor would like a word."

Miles shouted, "WHAT?!"

Harrison groaned and said, "Fine."

Then they followed the cop to Town Hall.

Miles whispered to himself in disbelief, "Am I dreaming?"

They entered the mayor's office to find the mayor sitting in his desk.

Miles' jaw dropped while Harrison was confidant.

"Gentlemen," The mayor said in a voice that sounded kind of like Eggman, "I-"

Harrison interrupted, "Woah, he said you wanted one word."

Miles replied to the mayor, "Mr. Mayor I'm sorry about him."

The mayor replied, "No it's quite alright, he should've been more specific."

The cop groaned in sadness as Harrison waved and said, "Forgiven."

The mayor explained, "I'd like to thank you two for saving the planet and I hope we can repay you in some way."

"You'll repay us?" Miles asked in excitement.

The mayor nodded and said, "Anything you want just name it. But since this boy in blue is the real hero he'll give the request."

Miles begged Harrison, "Harrison, please ask for a statue of us so that everyone could see us as heroes. Maybe even better than Team Sonic!"

Harrison rubbed his chin and started to think of what he wanted.

Miles clutched his fists in great high hopes for the statue wish as he said through his teeth, "Come on statues!"

Harrison made up his mind and said, "I want…"

Miles' excitement grew to the max as he clutched his fists extremely hard as he shouted through his teeth, "YES!"

But when Harrison gave the request, "A life time supply of Sea Salt Ice Cream for me and my dear friends." Miles' excitement disappeared and turned into disappointment.

And right before he could convince Harrison to change his mind the mayor replied, "Deal." And shook hands with Harrison.

Later….

A life time supply of Sea Salt Ice Cream was in front of Harrison's, Miles', Aerith's, Jessie's, and George's houses.

Miles sat on top of the mountain of Ice Cream all sad and disappointed as he said to himself, "I can't believe it, a chance to be with Team Sonic wasted with a bunch of salty sticky treats."

Aerith and Jessie walked by eating a Sea Salt Ice Cream as Aerith shouted to Miles, "Oh come one sour puss, at least we have enough Ice Cream to last us the rest of our lives."

Jessie replied, "Enjoy it while you still can. You know what they say: Life's too short."

Harrison came to them and shouted to Miles, "You don't look so happy Miles. Want to find more adventure at the beach?"

Miles scoffed and shouted, "Shut up!"

And that is my new comedy fanfiction series. I hope you like it. A little thing to note: Harrison is a bit more of a dim-witted idiot in this series but that's just to make this more of a comedy.


	2. Episode 2

Welcome back to Harrison's CGI Adventures. What new adventure awaits Harrison and crew?

Harrison in Disguise

In Harrison's house, Miles was sitting down reading a book enjoying the quiet until Harrison came in wearing a costume of a board dressed as a wizard.

"Hey Miles," Harrison said, "Guess what I am."

Miles said in annoyance, "No."

Harrison smiled and begged, "Come on, guess guess guess guess guess guess guess guess guess!"

As he kept saying the same word Miles couldn't take it anymore.

So he sighed and shouted, "Okay! You're bored because you're dressed as a board."

Harrison took off the costume and explained "No, I'm the wooden wizard from the fairy tale that I made up."

Harrison thought about for a moment and then said, "Oh board like bored! That's way better."

"Now that you mentioned it," Harrison said as he sat down on the couch, "I am bored."

Miles sighed and said, "I regret mentioning it."

Harrison Thguoht tuoba tahw ot-

"Hold on Narrator, you're breaking up."

"Hold on one second folks."

Stand by…..

Testing one, two, three, there we go. Sorry about that reader, something went wrong.

Anyway as I was saying:

Harrison thought about what to do and-

"Narrator could you narrate a little bit quietly, I'm trying to think of what to do."

Look Harrison do you want to do this story or not?

"Yes."

Then let me narrate for Pete sake.

Sorry folks, Harrison is just an idiot.

Anyway, without and interruptions:

Harrison thought about what to do and then came up with an idea.

"I got it," Harrison said, "Let's get a shake."

Miles replied, "Good idea for you."

Harrison smiled and started to jump around the room.

"I know right," Harrison said, "I'm such a genius right?* I always know what to do."

"*Yeah right."

(*Yeah ri- wait, Miles that's my job.)

"Not anymore."

Miles then stopped Harrison from jumping and said, "How about you get a shake and I'll stay here."

Harrison got nervous and said, "I don't wanna go by myself. What if I get recognized?"

Miles was surprised of Harrison and asked, "What are you talking about? You love getting recognized."

Harrison explained, "Not always, remember that one time?"

That one time….

On a cruise ship, the captain sailing the ship saw Harrison in shock.

"Hey," The captain said, "Is that you Harrison?"

Harrison smiled and answered, "Sure is."

The captain got excited and said, "I heard you are a professional sailor."

Harrison scoffed and said, "You heard right my main captain man."

The captain let go of the wheel and asked, "Could you sail this baby back to port? I'm going on my break."

Harrison took the wheel and said, "No problem."

But things went out of control as Harrison made the ship crash into the town, crushing lots of buildings and houses.

"Oh no," Harrison shouted, "What have I done?!"

Present…

Miles said in an annoyed voice, "Dude that never happened."

Harrison explained, "Yeah, not yet."

He explained to Miles, "You never know what events could happen, it's a big world Miles. And a big world equals big problems."

Harrison thought about what to do for a second and then came up with an idea.

"I got it," He said, "I'll go in disguise."

Miles replied in sarcasm, "Oh what a great idea Harrison. Before you know it you'll be the number one genius in the world coming up with such clever ideas."

Harrison smiled and said in an idiot voice, "I know right, I'm so smart."

Miles frowned and face palmed himself.

Harrison continued, "Anyway, the best way to make a disguise is to remove the one thing on me that makes me Harrison."

Miles, annoyed of Harrison's statement, said to Harrison, "Dude you wear the exacted same thing every day."

He then noticed that Harrison wasn't listening because he was focused on what to remove.

"I got it," Harrison said, "It's my scarf."

Miles replied, "Really?"

Harrison explained, "Don't you get it Miles? This scarf is the best part of me that makes me Harrison. So taking it off would make me look like an entirely different person. Man I'm good."

Miles replied in sarcasm, "Great hypotheses dude."

Harrison nodded and said, "I'm glad you agree Miley Wily. Now then,"

Harrison grapped his scarf and tried to take it off but then it got crazy as for every time Harrison tried to take it off, he would get tangled all over the place until finally giving up to ask Miles for help.

"Miles," Harrison asked.

Miles groaned, turned to Harrison and asked, "What is it no- wha!"

He saw Harrison all tangled up by his scarf looking like a ball.

"I need some help." Harrison said.

After helping Harrison getting untangled, Miles asked, "How can you have trouble taking off a scarf? You take if off every night."

Harrison explained, "Yeah, because that's when I know how to take off my clothes because that's when I'm going to bed. But if I try to take off my clothes during day time I'm clueless."

Miles then face palmed himself.

Harrison rubbed his chin, thinking of what to do until…

"I got-"

"Let me guess," Miles said, "You're gonna go to your bed room so you can retrace your steps, aren't you?"

Harrison was silent for a second and then replied, "I was gonna say crow bar, but that's a way better plan."

So he went up stairs and went to his bed room.

"Okay," Harrison said to himself, "Now I always stretch after a long day of being me and then…"

Miles listened painfully to Harrison thinking about how he does it until finally he came down with his scarf off.

"There we go," Harrison said, "Now who do I look like?"

Miles replied in annoyance, "A moron who got kicked out of kindergarten."

Harrison, happy of his response, said in confidence, "Hah, I told you."

Miles face palmed himself and then the two went out of Harrison's house and headed for the town.

They headed for the middle of the square and saw a salesman selling some figurines.

"There," Harrison said, "Is my chance to test out this new look."

He walked over to the stand and gave thumbs up to Miles with Miles giving thumbs up back. But when Harrison turned back to the salesman, Miles frowned and groaned.

"Hello sir," The salesman said, "How can I help you today?"

Harrison was shocked for a second and then asked the salesman, "Wait, sir? You mean you don't know who I am?"

The two were quiet for a minute and then Harrison continued, "None of these qualities look familiar to you? Not the shirt, hair, eyes, feet, toes, fingers, hands, shoes, eyebrows, legs, knees, voice? None of this rings a bell to you at all?"

Then they were silent for two minutes with the salesman feeling very uncomfortable and a little creped out.

"No," He replied, "No I can't say I recognize you at all mister."

"Okay thanks," Harrison said, "Bye."

Then he ran back to Miles.

The salesman just stood there still feeling uncomfortable.

"That is one strange boy." He said to himself.

Harrison quickly said to Miles, "See, it worked. He didn't even recognize me."

Miles replied in annoyance, "Dude he didn't know you to begin-"

"Come on," Harrison interrupted, "Let's get those shakes."

Miles then face palmed himself.

Later at the Shake Shop….

The two got in the line and then Harrison complained, "Augh, this is taking too long!"

Miles replied in irritation, "We just got in the line."

Harrison then said, "Yeah, one second too long. That's how the world goes."

After the long line, and by that I mean the one person in line, Harrison and Miles were next.

The lady working there asked, "Can I help the next person in line?"

Harrison nodded and said, "Yes, can I get a… ssssssssssssshhhhhaaaa…."

Harrison just looked at the big menu acting confused at what he wanted.

"Sssss what?" the lady asked.

"aaaaakkkkkkkk-"

Miles interrupted, "He wants a shake."

Harrison replied, "Okay yeah what he said."

The lady then asked, "Cream and Cherry?"

Harrison was about to answer but then asked, "Oh one question?"

The lady sighed and asked, "What?"

"This cream you put on the shakes," Harrison said, "Are they shaving cream?"

Then everyone got quiet for a few seconds before Harrison explained.

"Because the cream looks so much like the shaving cream my friend Jason uses on his face. So that's when I got the idea that maybe these things aren't healthy for us because we're drinking something that's supposed to be on someone's face and we're drinking it with our mouths."

Both the lady and Miles sighed as Harrison's endless talking continued.

"I mean can you just imagine it, drinking whip cream?"

Then another silence came upon them.

"No," The lady finally said, "No they're not made from whip cream."

"Okay great cuz that'd be wired." Harrison replied.

"One more question," Harrison asked, "This cherry you've got, is it from the arcade?"

The lady sighed and then asked, "Why, dare I ask, would it be from the arcade?"

Harrison then endlessly explained, "Oh because one time I went to the arcade and found this really cool arcade game where you eat dots, ghosts, and fruits and the most recurring fruit is the cherry and so I begin to wonder if that's why the cherry is so popular because it's the most recurring fruit in that game."

Then it turned to where some of the customers in the shop were starting to get annoyed and some even groaned.

"There was also a banana, and a pineapple but I always make him eat the cherry cuz I think he likes the cherry best."

Harrison then thought of something he nearly forgot, "Oh yeah, that game reminds me of my friend Pac-Man. He lives in Pac-Land and he said he got so famous he's getting his own arcade game!"

He then scratched his head and said, "I wonder when it's gonna come out though."

Miles then face palmed himself.

"If I answer," The lady said, "Will it make this go faster?"

Harrison winked and said, "Faster than Sonic can run to Mt. Safety and back to Eggman's fortress."

But then he thought about what he just said, "But wait, nothing's faster than Sonic and why would he go to Mt. Safety, it's not even safe there. Also Eggman could have a trap waiting for him there. Also-"

"He wants it with cherry and cream!" Miles shouted.

The lady sighed and asked, "What's the name for the shake?"

Harrison then asked, "You don't know who I am? None of this looks familiar to you?"

The lady replied in annoyance, "No."

Harrison whispered to Miles, "See it's still working, disguise for the win."

Miles whispered back, "You're idiocy for the win."

Harrison turned back and replied to the lady, "Yes, my name is Harri-"

He stopped himself and then came up with a fake name, "Harry, just plain Harry."

The lady said as she wrote down the name, "Harry, got it."

Harrison then explained, "And that's spelled H-A-R-R and then the rest of the letters after that."

Miles face palmed himself and then Harrison said, "And this is my friend Miley Wily."

The lady giggled and asked, "Miley Wily?"

Miles, feeling embarrassed and nervous, explained, "My name's actually Miles."

He chuckled and said, "His girlfriend calls him Miley Wily."

Miles said through his teeth to Harrison, "She doesn't need to know that Harrison."

"But it's not just him," Harrison said, "She's my girlfriend, and George's girlfriend and… you get the picture."

"She also gives nicknames for all the boys in this town, like me. She calls me Harry Barry, which I think means I like to eat barriers which I don't really eat. She also calls George-"

The lady interrupted, "Let me guess: Georgey-weorgey?"

Harrison was silent for a second and then replied, "No, it's Jorge. And the twisting part is that his real name is spelled with a G, but she refers to him with a J. Isn't that amazing?! It took me two years to figure that out."

The lady had enough of all this and asked, "Could you pay please?"

"Sure," Harrison said, "Let me see."

He looked into his wallet and found nothing.

"Oh dang it," He said softy, "I forgot my rings…. Again…. For the 150th time."

He shrugged it off and said, "Oh well, you can pay for me Miley Wily."

Miles got extremely annoyed and said, "It's Miles! Okay, Miles. Nothing more, nothing less."

Harrison replied with, "Hold on, Miles….. There's an M? Has that been there the whole time?"

Miles, actually surprised, face palmed himself really hard.

Harrison turned to the lady again and said, "Well since you know who he is, you might as well know who I am. I happen to be the big man in this town, Harrison Cora."

The lady was shocked and asked, "Wow, you mean the Harrison Cora?"

Harrison scoffed and replied, "As if there's any other Harrison Cora."

The lady's like, "Oh my gosh, hold on just a sec."

She got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down.

Harrison whispered to Miles, "I'll teach you someday Miles."

The lady finished and said, "Here ya go."

Harrison replied as he reached for the paper, "Thank you…"

But suddenly she passed the paper down to Miles, which surprised Harrison."

"What?!" Harrison asked.

Miles got happy and was about to grap the paper but suddenly she passed the paper down to the Fastidious Beaver.

She said softy to the Beaver, "Call me."

Harrison and Miles were both confused and kept stuttering.

The beaver rubbed the paper in their faces and said, "Actually, in your faces!"

Harrison then pouted, "Oh dang it."

The next day in Miles' house…

Miles was watching TV one morning and kept changing the channels and he kept changing them until suddenly he found the news channel.

He listened to the man on the news.

"Here we see this ship crashed into this town causing lots of destruction and injuries. Most of the citizens were safely sent to the Safety Zone but some were sent to the hospital. We found the man responsible for this incident."

When he finished talking Miles saw Harrison being pushed by the police in the background with his hands behind his back.

Miles was shocked about what he saw and thought about what Harrison said the other day.

So he got up and said to himself, "I'm going for a walk."

On the TV the man said, "That's right the man responsible is none other than Jefferson Mike Larry. He's already been taken to the police station and made sure he would never escape ever."

In the background, Harrison kept shouting, "That's right I did it but I regret it. Punish me in any way you can and don't hold back."

One of the policemen replied, "What are you talking about kid? We're just taking you to the doctor to see if anything's broken."

But Harrison ignored his words and kept shouting, "Jail, death, whatever it is I'm ready for it!"

The other police man sighed and said, "I think I know what is broken. Though I don't think the doctor can help with that."

This series will be a long-running series, I don't know how long it'll be but it'll be long. Try to imagine this series as a modern day HD cartoon series. Anyway see ya next chapter.


	3. Episode 3

Next in the comedy series, hmmmm….. what is next? I forgot, well just read and find out while I look for the script. (To Harrison) HELLO! Where did you put the script?! What do you mean what script?! Sorry folks, enjoy. You know that script!

Trapped in the Cage

In the village, Harrison had a cage ready with some keys in his wrist.

"There," Harrison said, "With this cage and come bait, that warthog will be mine in no time and the reward too."

Miles walked up to him and asked, "Hey Harrison, what's going on?"

Harrison turned around and asked, "Oh hey Miley Wiley, what's going on?"

Miles groaned and said, "Dude, my name is Miles! Okay, Miles!"

Harrison wined, "But Jessie calls you that?"

Miles sighed and got back on topic, "So what're you doing man?"

Harrison didn't respond.

Miles asked again, "Dude what are you doing?!"

Harrison then asked, "Who're you talking to? Dude or man, make up your mind."

Miles, you guessed it, face palmed himself and groaned.

Harrison then asked in a happy voice, "Hey Miles guess what?"

Miles remained silent and just looked at the happy, and annoying, face of Harrison.

He thought about how much of an idiot he is.

Finally he responded in an annoyed voice, "What?"

"I'm gonna trap that warthog in this cage baited with Sea Salt Ice Cream."

Miles then got surprised and asked, "But dude how are you-"

Harrison interrupted, "Dude's not here man. Wait you're not man, cuz he's not here either."

Miles then growled and….. Uh oh.

(We're experiencing difficulties; please enjoy these messages in the mean time while we get this working again)

It's now time for survival advice, with you host: Sticks the Badger!

"Do you believe in aliens? Well if you do then I'll tell ya this: aliens could be anywhere! They could be in bushes, the ground, the sky, in your house, they could even be anyone! If aliens every come, which they will, don't trust anyone. Because it could be just an alien in disguise or even worse, they could be playing tricks with your eyes with an illusion spray that can make you see your friends even though they're actually aliens! Anyway, follow those rules and you'll survive."

This was survival advice, with your host: Sticks the Badger!

And now it's time for a word from Knuckles!

"… Wait, what was I supposed to say?"

This has been a word from Knuckles.

And now back to the program.

"Why would a warthog like Sea Salts?" Miles asked.

Harrison stood up on his toes in shock and slowly turned to Miles.

Miles felt slightly frighten, although he knew something stupid was gonna come out of his mouth.

"Miles," Harrison said in a sharp voice, "Everyone loves Sea Salts! It's a fact, up it look."

Miles corrected, "You mean look it up."

Harrison looked up to the sky and asked, "Where?"

Miles then, well you can probably guess what he did at this point. I mean I restated that action too many times.

"Hey Miles, who's the narrator talking to?"

I'm talking to the reader.

"Oh can I do it?"

No you can't.

"Why not?"

Because you're not the narrator, now quit ruining the story and go along with the script.

"I thought you lost that script."

Grrr…. Why could Harrison Prime* participate instead of this version?

(*The version of Harrison from the Prime Zone, or in this zone's case: the Post-Super Genesis Wave World. Long Story)

"Harrison," Miles said, "Don't you think you should try something other than Sea Salt to trap the Warthog?"

Harrison wasn't listening as he was finishing the trap.

"Done," Harrison said, "My trap is ready to be set in the jungle."

He rubbed his chin and said, "Maybe we should test it."

He turned to Miles and smiled.

Miles knew what he was thinking and said, "No Harrison."

Harrison just continued smiling.

Miles just sighed and yelled, "Okay fine! Move aside."

So Miles got in the cage and it closed and locked.

"Perfect!" Harrison cheered, "It works!"

Miles said in annoyance, "Great, now let me out."

Harrison smiled and replied, "Okay."

He grabbed the door and pulled it, but it didn't open.

"It didn't?"

No it didn't because that's plot of this chapter.

"But what if it did open?"

It won't open because I wrote it like that.

"But what if-"

JUST GO ALONG WITH IT AND STOP RUINING THE STORY!

"Okay."

Ugh….. Okay let's start back.

He grabbed the door and pulled it, but it didn't open.

He tried again but it didn't open.

"Um, Miles?" Harrison said.

"What?" Miles replied with his arms crossed.

"Does open mean that the door moves or that it doesn't move at all?"

What an idiot, can't even tell the difference between locked or unlocked.

"Wait, the cage is what?"

Um….

"Yeah Miles, the cage is locked."

Shhhhh. You don't say that yet Harrison.

"But I did say it."

Oh, who am I kidding? The script is already ruined. So just go along with it.

"Hey Miles guess what." Harrison said in idiotic excitement.

"Harrison," Miles said in annoyance, "I already know that the cage is locked."

Harrison cheered, "Correct! How did you know?"

Miles face palmed himself in annoyance, believe me I would too.

"Harrison?" Miles asked softly with a smile.

"Yeah?" Harrison responded with an idiotic look on his face.

Miles then shouted through his teeth, "Get. Me. Out. Of. Here!"

Harrison remained silent for a second but then replied in the same idiotic voice, "Okay.

He grapped a bar and pulled.

But nothing happened.

So he tried-

Wait, Harrison stop pulling it.

…

Harrison!

….

Harrison was fat and ugly and really really stupid.

…

*Throws a brick at Harrison*

"Ow, hey!"

Harrison, the story! Now!

*Ahem* So he tried something else.

He pulled his hands back and threw them forward and shouted, "Open sesame!"

….

Nothing happened by the way, in case you were wondering.

Harrison then shrugged and said, "Well, I'm out of ideas."

Miles face palmed himself and asked, "Harrison, can you just get Aerith, Jessie, or Jorge to help?"

"Okay."

Wait Harrison you didn't let me- Hey wait!

"Forget it Narrator. He's already on his way."

Whatever.

So he got Jorge to help out.

….

Uhh, Harrison?

"Yeah?"

Why is Sticks here?

"Oh so it's a crime to be in a story now?"

No it's not that Sticks it's just that…

Oh, who am I kidding?

So he got Sticks, who wasn't supposed to be in this episode, to help out.

"This is where the problem is Ms. Badger."

Miles just stared in shock and thought to himself, "_I'm never getting out of here."_

Sticks looked at the cage and crawled all over it and even sniffed it.

"Mr. Harrison?" Sticks said.

"Yeah?" Harrison replied.

"I see the problem," Sticks said, "That cage is old!"

Miles then asked, "So what'll we do?"

Sticks replied, "Get a new cage so you're not behind."

Harrison got excited and shouted, "Great idea! We'll get Miles out of there in no time!"

Sticks asked, "Wait, you wanted to get him out of there?"

Harrison then said, "Yeah?"

Sticks replied, "Oh then you've asked the wrong girl. But if you ever spot aliens, or your house gets robbed* then I'm you girl. Not girlfriend though."

(*Literally, see Sonic Boom Issue 1 for more info)

Then she left to do whatever it is Sticks do.

"Hey I know." Harrison said, "I'll get Jorge to help."

Wha- That's what I wrote you to do. And now he's not listening to me.

So he got Jorge magically fast and he explained what happened.

"Oh could Jorge know what happened?"

No Harrison I mean you explained it to Jorge.

"Oh right."

"So anyway Jorge here's what's going on-"

"You just told me my friend."

"I did?"

Yes you did Harrison.

"Ugh," Miles said, "I'll never get out of here."

"Of course you can't" Harrison said in sudden notice because I didn't write him that script, "This is a cartoon. You can't escape cartoons."

Jorge then said, "Oh really, I heard that a cartoon character escaped his show to be a real person."

"Quiet Jorge," Harrison replied, "The adults are talking."

"Harrison," Miles said in annoyance, "I'm the only adult here."

"So Jorge," Harrison said, "Can you free Miles?"

"He's not listening to me is he narrator?"

Nope he's not.

"Yeah, see" Jorge began, "I can't really complete such a task at the moment."

"How about the next moment?" Harrison asked in an idiotic way.

"Nor that moment," Jorge answered, "You see I've just been assigned to a dangerous quest to the biggest mountains in the world by some ancient person from a million years ago and is the last of his kind!"

"Oh really?!" Harrison asked in excitement.

"Yep," Jorge replied, "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go pack."

"Oh course Jorge," Harrison said as he pushed Jorge back to his house to pack for his so called quest.

"Good luck!" Harrison shouted as Jorge ran home quickly.

"Did, did he just hold a grudge?" Miles asked.

"No I'm asking you."

Oh, well um…

"Hey Miles guess what?!"

"I know Harrison, Jorge is so important enough to be trusted with "ancient people from a million years ago."

"Not that, although that is awesome. I mean Jorge is so awesome because he was raised in the jungle and-"

"STOP IT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Okay gez."

So Harrison tried dynamite but it didn't work.

He tried a crowbar but still nothing.

And then he-

"I give up."

What but we're not done yet.

"Don't care it's nighttime and it's time for bed."

"But Harrison," Miles complained, "Where and I supposed to sleep?"

Harrison then got excited and raised his hand and started hopping.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!"

"What is it Harrison?" Miles groaned.

"You can stay at my house tonight!"

Miles sighed and said in sarcasm, "Oh what fun."

Harrison started pulling the cage and said, "Cool let's go!"

Miles face palmed himself again.

Harrison's House…. More like outside of his house.

"Here we are," Harrison said, "My house."

Miles just sat there silently.

"It's gonna be lots of fun huh Miles?"

Miles didn't respond but kept the annoyed look on his face.

Harrison got some keys from his pocket and said, "Let me just get my key."

He then looked at each of them.

"Let's see here, the window, the closet, spare keys for the cage, the attic-"

"Wait," Miles interrupted, "What was that?"

"The window?" Harrison responded.

"No after that."

"The closet."

"After that."

"Ummm… The kitchen?"

Miles face palmed himself and shouted, "No! Something about spare keys!"

"Spare keys?" Harrison asked, "Hmmm. Spare keys."

Harrison rubbed his chin and was thinking about the spare keys.

"Oh yeah!" Harrison said, "The spare keys for the cage you're in. They're right here."

Miles eye began to twitch as he asked, "You mean to tell me you had spare keys the entire time and forgot about it?!"

"Yep." Harrison said in a calm voice.

Miles growled really hard and loud for a minute and then suddenly just stopped and asked Harrison, "Will you just let me out now please?"

"Sure." Harrison said.

So he unlocked the cage and Miles was finally free.

"Yes!" Miles shouted, "I'm finally free!"

Harrison asked, "Do you still wanna sleep over?"

Miles just smiled and said, "No."

And then he walked away.

Harrison remained silent for a minute and finally said, "Okay, maybe another time."

But before he went inside his house he thought of something.

"Hmmm, did I forget to tell Miles about another trap I made?"

…..

"Nah."

And he went inside to go to bed.

Miles' House

Miles arrived at his house and said to himself, "Finally good to be moving again, but for right now it's time for bed."

So he walked up to his front door but suddenly,

*snap*

A rope came up from the ground and grapped Miles' feet and hanged him upside down with his feet tied together.

"What the-" Miles asked.

On the rope it said Warthog trap and he knew who set up that trap. Might want to cover your ears.

"HARRISON!"

Sorry if I'm not posting episodes fast. But I'm working on so many it's just hard, but I'm doing the best I can.


End file.
